


That Time Golgom was in the Gaia Library

by MaskedRider2030



Category: Kamen Rider Black, Kamen Rider Decade, Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: Golgom, I hope I put in the right Phillip character tag, Library puns, Not Decade's Fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-21 14:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedRider2030/pseuds/MaskedRider2030
Summary: Shotaro calls Tsukasa to help out with a major problem bothering Phillip and Kotaro Minami. Apparantly, it's Golgom's fault.





	That Time Golgom was in the Gaia Library

"So, why am I here?" Tsukasa asked the fedora-wearing detective sitting at the desk in the corner of the office.

"We have a serious situation on our hands, sir," the detective replied, slowly spinning in his office chair. "If the problem isn't solved, this entire city could become overgrown with crime. That is--"

"Shotaro, cut to the chase."

"Tsukasa, have you ever had to deal with Phillip getting stuck in his research in the Gaia Library?" Shotaro defended himself.

Tsusaka took a moment to think about it. "Yeah, good point. So why is the situation so bad this time that you had to call in another rider?"

"Golgom!" another voice answered. The two riders turned to see Kotaro Minami standing at the doorway between the office and the room where Phillip did all of his research. "They've captured Phillip!" Tsukasa and Shotaro glanced at each other and Kotaro a few times before running into the research room and getting ready to transform.

However, when they entered the room, all they saw was Phillip passed out on the ground.

"He was going to look up the recent library attacks, but got distracted by a book about 'galoshes'."

"How did he get to 'galoshes' from 'library attacks'!?" asked Shotaro, waving his arms in an exasperated way.

"There were library attacks?" added Tsukasa obliviously.

"I asked him to look up Golgom. Only they would dare attack a library," Kotaro explained. He ignored Tsukasa muttering something about Narutaki and continued to explain: "Partway through his ramblings about waterproof shoes, he gasped, said something about Golgom, and passed out. This is a clear sign that Golgom is behind this entire scheme!"

Tsukasa shrugged. "Well, there's only one way to find out for sure. Who here knows how to break into the Gaia Library."

"I'm not sure if that's possible without Phillip to help out," replied Shotaro. "Usually, I can only enter while Phillip uses Fang Memory." Fang Memory appeared and jumped onto Shotaro's shoulder, roaring at the sound of its name.

"Perhaps Fang Memory can help us out." Tsukasa pulled out a card with Decade's face on it. "Henshin."

* * *

 

A couple of henshins and a final form ride later, two and a half riders entered the Gaia Library through a giant dinosaur-themed portal. Tsukasa explained the plan. "We'll all split up, and whoever finds Phillip first, let everyone else know."

"Or whoever runs into Golgom first," added Kamen Rider Black.

"Sure."

 Luckily for all of them, the books were arranged in alphabetical order, so it didn't take long for the riders to find the scene of the crime, where all of the books that began with the letter G were placed. Other than a few books that fell on the ground, the only clue of Phillip being there was a binder clip lying on the ground. "Phillip should be close by," thought Kamen Rider Joker as he picked up Phillip's hairclip. "Phillip?"

"Hey, look what I found!" exclaimed Tsukasa, holding up a box of Kamen Rider G brand drinks that was randomly sitting at the edge of the books in the letter G section.

Shotaro groaned. "Decade..."

"I've found Golgom!" Kamen Rider Black yelled, a few bookshelves away.

The other riders ran toward where Black was standing. "They're right there." He pointed to a particular part of the bookshelf, crammed with thick books. However, upon closer inspection, the riders could see the tiny letters on the bottom of each book's spine, indicating the first three letters of each book.

"Gol, Gol, Gol..." Decade read the letters on each book in order. "Gol, Gol, Gom."

An evil laugh filled the library. "Indeed, Golgom was in the library the entire time!" The three high priests of Golgom moved forward.

"Golgom! You were hiding in plain sight!" said Kamen Rider Black with surprise.

"Yes, we are just that powerful," replied one of the Golgom members.

Decade nodded sarcastically. "Yes, I bet it's extremely tough to hide in a bright place like this when you're wearing white cloaks."

"You will pay for mocking us!" the Golgom priest yelled. "Book Laser!" At that moment, a laser from between the books labelled "Gol" and "Gom" shot the riders, shrinking them and trapping them into a box hidden behind the books.

Phillip was already stuck in the box. "Hi, Shotaro!"

Kamen Rider Black punched the box from the inside. "You can't trap us in here forever, Golgom!"

"Of course we can," they replied. "Thanks to the magical spell on that box, you can't open it from the inside. Then, we can carry out our master plan: trapping everyone that goes into libraries!"

"Scaring people from going to a peaceful place where people can learn... that's monstrous!" Black replied.

Tsukasa turned to Phillip. "Hey, isn't this something you would be very concerned about?"

"Of course. That's why I arranged for backup."

Tsukasa blinked in confusion under his mask. Within a few moments, Golgom's triumphant laughs were interrupted by the sound of shooting fireballs and a bookshelf falling over. Within a few moments, the riders teleported back outside. Golgom's members had disappeared, and Wakana Sonozaki stood in their place.

"Sorry it took a while, Raito. I didn't realize what exactly was going on until Golgom appeared," she explained.

"You have defeated all of Golgom's high priests singlehandedly. How?" asked Kamen Rider Black.

Wakana pointed up. "It wasn't just me." Shroud stood on one of the higher bookshelves with a giant cannon.

"Greetings, son," Shroud yelled, waving at Phillip.

"Phillip never leaves too many books lying haphazardly on the ground. So when I saw the mess around here, I had a feeling something was wrong," Wakana explained. "Hopefully, Golgom doesn't show up in here again. Perhaps rearranging the books will help. Say hi to Mick, Raito."

"I will," Phillip smiled.

"Hey, I'm right here!" Shotaro exclaimed.

"Wait, how _are_ you all here?" Phillip asked.

Decade shifted closer to Black. "Do we tell him about Final From Ride: Fang Memory?"

**Author's Note:**

> At some libraries, the fiction books are organized by the first three letters of the author's last name, recorded on the sticker-tags on the spine of the book. That means that you can also find Golgom in your local library!
> 
> Disclaimer: May not apply to all libraries (I don't know how libraries in the States or UK sort their books). Also, definitely doesn't work for non-fiction, which is sorted with some confusing number system.


End file.
